disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters, Inc. Ride
Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek is an attraction at Tokyo Disneyland located in Tomorrowland. It is an interactive dark ride set after the Monsters, Inc. film where Monsters, Inc. has opened its doors to humans to play a special game of "Flashlight Tag" throughout the city of Monstropolis. A featurette discussing the attraction is featured on the Monsters, Inc. Blu-ray. Fastpass and Single Rider is available. Queue and pre-show Once guests enter the inside of the factory, an instructional video on the premise of flashlight tag is presented to guests, narrated by Mike Wazowski, a character from Monsters, Inc.. After learning how to play, guests are sent to security vehicles that are equipped with individual flashlights. Once guests have boarded, the vehicles take off and enter the inner sanctums of the factory. The ride Sulley has brought back Boo to Monstropolis in hopes that she will join in the flashlight festivities. Although it seems as if Boo is interested, she giggles naughtily, intending to go exploring rather than playing flashlight tag. Sulley warns her not to go off to far, but Boo simply responds by giggling. Turning a corner, guests find that Randall has returned from the human world, determined to capture Boo to extract her scream, via the usage of a butterfly net. Randall's evil laugh still echoes through the factory, the vehicles turn and face a window overlooking all of the Monstropolis at nightfall. Mike stands nearby at the switch of a power generator, that supposedly gives power to all of the Monstropolis. Mike kicks the flashlight tag off by turning off the generator, causing the entire factory and the city to go dark. Entering the boy's locker room, the flashlight turns on again, allowing guests to point them at various objects, activating different characters and objects to come to life. Several tiny monsters pop out of the lockers, while other objects simply pop out from underneath floor tiles and benches. Turning into the bathroom, Sulley can be seen searching for Boo with his flashlight, guests can hear Boo's giggling from an unseen location. Randall can be found here hiding from Sulley whom he stands right behind. Pulling into the laugh floor, guests find several of Monsters, Inc.'s top comedians joining in on the game, Sulley is found searching for Boo underneath the tables. Mike can be found stuck in a jam between a hanging door and the arms of another monster, both pulling him back and forth. Leaving the laugh floor behind, guests pass Randall again whom the guests find behind the door, followed by a large crocodilian monster grasping a flashlight and laughing. Leaving the factory and entering the streets of Monstropolis, where various monsters can be found searching the streets with flashlights, many hiding in the objects such as mailboxes and television sets. Boo is seen standing in the center of a dark alley, Randall is mysteriously appearing behind her with a net. Luckily, Sulley pops out from a manhole beneath Boo, hoisting her into the air. Entering Harryhausen's sushi restaurant, guests can find the Sushi Chef searching for Boo who can be found popping in and out of several different take-out boxes. Several odd fishes can be found throughout the store, which also reacts to the flashlights. Preparing to leave the restaurant, Mike can be found with his girlfriend Celia Mae, allowing guests to dunk her in water by using their flashlights to activate her tank. She falls in the water, and the vehicles head back into the streets. After tagging several more monsters, Mike can be found being electrocuted by a large power source continuously, the veins in his eye illuminating with each shock. Sulley appears up ahead, worried that he has lost Boo again. He calls her name out in fright, be she is nowhere in sight. Entering the factory again, guests find Boo playing with some garbage outside of a garbage compactor, unaware that Randall is directly behind her, raising his butterfly net to catch her. Randall mutters to himself about his success, and when the power is suddenly returned to the factory, Mike emerges from a grate in the floor, knocking Randall backward and into the garbage compactor. Following the trail of the garbage compactor, guests witness Randall roll down a treadmill, only to be crushed by a spike-lined wheel, pressed repeatedly by large iron poles, spun across another large wheel while changing skin colors, be chopped up by a large wall-like contraption, and emerge from the compactor in the shape of a cube, much like several other compacted cubes of garbage around him. Randall's eyes roll dizzily as he groans in pain. Turning away from the garbage compactor, Mike, Sulley, and Boo can be found outside Boo's door, saying goodbye to the guests. Leaving them behind, the vehicles pass a small monster that waves goodbye, Boo beneath him, also saying goodbye. Turning yet another corner, guests pass an interactive audio-animatronic Roz who resides in a filing room. Roz interacts with guests much as she does on Mike and Sulley to the Rescue. Guests can now exit their vehicles and can proceed to the Monsters, Inc. Company Store, the souvenir shop where they can also look at their photos that were taken during the ride but cannot be purchased. See also *''Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, a ''Monsters, Inc. attraction at Magic Kingdom *''Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue!, a ''Monsters, Inc. attraction at Disney California Adventure Category:Dark Rides Category:Disney Attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Tomorrowland Category:Pixar attractions